Innocence
by Fisou
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Hao pov. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Hao le tueur psychopathe, mais son adorable petit frère...


**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Innocence  
**Genre** : Dark, AU, un peu gore.  
**Base** : Shaman King

**Note** : Un soir dans mon lit, cherchant le sommeil, une question m'est venue à l'esprit : Et si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hao prenait le rôle du psychopathe ? Quelqu'un de plus innocent, comme Yoh, qui deviendrait enfin l'Evil Twin à la place de l'Evil Twin…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Innocence**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'attends, avec une certaine anxiété, les paumes des mains appuyées sur la table de la cuisine. Je fixe la table blanche depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes qui me semblent être une éternité.

Cela fait bientôt une heure que Yoh y est, et je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à me revenir, comme il le fait toujours, depuis cette nuit maudite, il y a quelques mois de cela déjà.

« Yoh m'avait dit qu'il avait invité quelqu'un à venir manger à la maison avec lui. Alors en gentil grand-frère, j'avais dîné en avance et me préparais à sortir chez Anna pour le laisser seul avec sa copine.

Je finis d'enfiler mon blouson, et ouvris la porte d'entrée, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus, âgé d'un peu plus de vingt ans, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à toquer.

- Pardonne-moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu dois être Hao. Je m'appelle Yuki. Yoh m'avait demandé de venir ce soir…

Je le jaugeai d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- Oh je vois, alors c'est toi son invité. Il est dans le séjour, vas-y. Par-contre moi j'aimerais bien sortir.

- G-gomen ! fit-il en se déplaçant.

- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec mon petit frère, lançai-je en sortant.

Je l'entendis rentrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Ce pauvre garçon avait l'air bien nerveux. Peut-être avait-il le béguin pour mon frère, ou alors avait-il simplement peur de moi ? Je n'avais peut-être pas été très chaleureux, mais quand même…

Son attitude n'était pourtant pas ce qui m'avait marqué le plus en voyant ce Yuki. Déjà il était un garçon, alors que je m'attendais à voir arriver une fille. Cela passe encore…Par-contre sa ressemblance avec Marco, notre baby-sitter lorsque nous étions enfants, était frappante.

Les gens en général, pensent que je suis plutôt intelligent. Si cela avait vraiment été le cas, j'aurais attendu bien moins d'une heure avant de rentrer à la maison. Une heure c'est plutôt court pour un dîner je sais… C'était la preuve que quelque chose m'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas normal que mon frère veuille sortir avec un pseudo-Marco.

Arrivé dans le jardin de notre Inn, je remarquai que la lumière était allumée seulement dans la salle à manger. Bien, ils n'étaient pas allés ailleurs, au moins je n'aurais pas à les chercher dans toutes les pièces.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je fis doucement glisser la porte d'entrée et balançai négligemment mon blouson sur le portemanteau.  
Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas dans la salle où se trouvaient mon frère et son « copain ». Je m'avançai vers la porte coulissante, mais Yoh l'ouvrit avant moi. Sa peau, son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains, ses vêtements… Ils étaient recouverts de…

_Sang_…

Yoh lut l'inquiétude soudaine dans mon regard, et me rassura avec un grand sourire extasique.

- Je vais bien Nii-san, ce n'est pas mon sang.

- Ce n'est pas… ? Mais alors… ? fis-je, dans l'incompréhension totale.

Il y avait eut un accident ? Mais alors pourquoi Yoh avait-il ce sourire presque effrayant ? C'était-il drogué ou … ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement. Yoh glissa ses bras sanglants autour de ma taille et se blottit contre moi. L'une de mes mains se plaça instinctivement derrière son dos, tandis que l'autre se posa dans ses cheveux.

- Yoh…

- Il en a mis partout… Tu veux bien m'aider à l'emmener à la douche de l'onsen, onegai ?

- Y-yoh, je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, soufflai-je d'une voix chancelante.

Mon frère se détacha de moi et pris ma main dans la sienne, poisseuse de sang. Il m'entraîna dans la salle à manger, un petit air satisfait sur le visage.

Sur la table, le dîner était presque terminé. Seule une assiette contenait encore une part de la tarte aux pommes destinée au dessert. Et sur le sol, non loin, se trouvait une chaise renversée, sur laquelle gisait le corps de Yuki, dont la gorge béante laissait échapper des flots de sang vermeil.

Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer malgré moi, à la vue de cet horrifiant spectacle. Yoh lâcha ma main et s'accroupis à côté du cadavre pour récupérer un petit objet, le cutter qui avait servit à trancher la gorge du blond.

- Je savais ce qu'il attendait, il avait cette même lueur dans le regard, tout comme lui. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il me voulait, ils sont tout pareils. Blonds aux yeux bleus, avec leurs minois d'ange ils croient qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent, qu'on ne peut pas savoir qu'ils sont tout sauf innocents. Mais moi je le sais ! Je devais le punir, tu comprends Nii-san ?

- Yoh…fut tout ce que je fus capable de lui dire.

Il posa la pointe de sa lame à la jointure des clavicules du mort, puis la fit descendre doucement, tranchant le tissu de sa chemise maculée de sang, aussi bien que la peau qui se trouvait en dessous. Je restais stupidement tétanisé, devant l'acte de folie de mon petit frère.

Soudainement, les pupilles de mon jumeau s'étrécirent, et il planta violemment le cutter dans les côtes de sa victime.

- Je vais !

Il replanta vivement l'arme à quelques centimètres plus loin, un sourire carnassier ourlant ses lèvres.

- Finir !

Encore…

- Par lui FAIRE !

Et encore…

- COMPRENDRE !

Et encore…

- CE QUE C'EST !

Et encore…

- **D'AVOIR MAL** !

- STOP !!! parvins-je enfin à crier. Je t'en prie Arrête !

Je me précipitai derrière Yoh et l'attirai contre moi, essayant de calmer la fureur et la douleur qui bouillonnaient dans son cœur. Il donna un dernier coup qui déchira le ventre du blond, avant de se laisser aller à regrets dans mon étreinte.

- Je vais t'aider Otôto. Je vais t'aider à ne plus le voir. Mais il faut que tu m'aides à l'emmener dehors, d'accord ?

Il hocha doucement la tête et se leva, immédiatement rejoint par moi-même. Ensemble nous transportâmes le corps dans le jardin, et je le fis disparaître dans les flammes. »

Mes paupières s'abaissent brusquement lorsque j'entends ce bruit de chute, propre aux corps dont mon frère vient d'ôter la vie. Il se glissait derrière eux, ses mouvements sensuels leur promettant des merveilles, puis il glissait un doigt innocent le long de la gorge de l'autre garçon, avant de le remplacer par la lame affilée du cutter que Yoh garde toujours dans l'une de ses poches.

Je sais tout, il me raconte toujours ce qu'il fait, et moi, je l'aide toujours à se débarrasser d'eux. Je voudrais l'arrêter, mais je ne sais pas comment.

La porte s'ouvre lentement derrière moi. Je respire profondément avant de me retourner pour admirer un spectacle qui ne me surprend plus. Celui de mon autre moitié, qui, éclaboussé de sang, vient se nicher dans mes bras, me demandant de venir l'aider, aussi innocemment que s'il me demandait d'aller regarder les étoiles.

Pourtant son innocence est altérée.

Car cette innocence, c'est Marco qui l'a profanée.

**OWARI**

**Fisou **: Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! J'ai jamais été témouine d'un meurtre, ni ai tué personne autrement que par écrit, donc je ne sais pas si tout ça est plausible, mais bon, j'avais cette idée en tête, fallait que ça sorte ! Moi je trouve ça mignon XD Enfin je trouve le câlin de l'after-murder mignon ! lol  
Sinon, désolée pour les fans de Marco si ça existe, mais comme je l'aime pas, c'est lui le salaud de la fic ! XD  
Allez, reviews onegai !!!


End file.
